gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Pride IP
The Navy Pride IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast. To complete this Interest Project: *** Do the BOTH REQUIRED activities *** Do ONE activity of your choice in each of the three categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) *** Design and do ONE activity of YOUR OWN *** Create a short REFLECTION after you have completed all of the activities. = Required = *** Invite a member of the United States Navy to visit your troop and explain what her/his role in the Navy is. Ask her/him to bring a globe or a map and show you where she/he has traveled. Ask her/him what life is like living on a ship. Is this something you would like to do? Find out what other branch of service the members of the Navy work with. *** Invite the spouse or child of someone in the Navy to visit your troop meeting or interview them and share your findings with your troop. ****** What is it like to have a loved one in the Navy? ****** How is their family similar to yours? ****** How is their family different than yours? = Learn = ### Be able to identify 3 different Navy ships – i.e. aircraft carrier, submarine, battleship, destroyer, supply ship, etc. Discuss what each one is used for. Name 2 of each type (i.e. USS Wisconsin.) ::: 2. Be able to identify 3 different Navy planes or helicopters – i.e. F14, F18, A6, E2, HC 53, etc. Discuss what each one is used for. ::: 3. Explain the difference between an enlisted service member and an officer. ::: 4. Choose a ship currently in the US Navy fleet. Research why it is named what it is, where it was built and what year it was commissioned. Who are most modern day aircraft carriers named after? What places are most modern day submarines named after? = Do = ::: 1. Visit the Mariner’s Museum in Newport News, VA the USS Wisconsin at Waterside in Norfolk, VA or the Naval Shipyard Museum in Portsmouth, VA. If you live out of the area, you can visit the last one on line at http://www.portsnavalmuseums.com or a local navy ship or naval museum. ::: 2. Take a tour of a US Navy ship. Make sure you see where the crew sleeps, eats, showers and works. How is this different than where you live? How is this different than where your parent works? ::: 3. Go to an air show. Make sure you take a camera and have your picture taken next to some of the aircraft. Report back to your troop what you saw and what you learned at the air show. = Share = ::: 1. Attend a homecoming of a Navy ship. Make posters to welcome the sailors home. ::: 2. Volunteer to help at a homecoming or at the USO office at the airport or other places around the community. = Your Own Activity = ### Write one paragraph or so explaining what the goal of YOUR OWN activity is. When writing the goal, take time to consider questions like: ****** What interests you most about this topic? ****** What would you most like to learn, do, or share? ****** What do you hope to accomplish? ****** What do you want to come away with from this experience? ****** When you have completed your activity, what will you have learned, done, or shared? ****** How will you measure your success? ::: 2. Once you've written the explanation, list the steps you'll take to achieve this goal. ::: 3. Review what you've written with your adult advisor before beginning work on YOUR OWN goal's activity. Discuss how the chosen steps will enable you to reach your goal. = Reflect = Prepare a short REFLECTION describing what part(s) of the Promise and Law relates to what you did while earning the IP. Think about how this IP has given you skills or greater understanding to help you live out that part(s) of the Promise and Law in your own life and then prepare a REFLECTION that best expresses your experiences and personality, such as a: ****** 1-2 paragraph description ****** Poem ****** Song/rap ****** Drawing/painting/photograph ****** Short movie = See also = Nautical Know How IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast Council Patch Program Navy Pride IP